My Bloody Valentine
by ShoujoAleza
Summary: When Haruka and Michiru discover they have the talismans, they also acknowledge their love for each other. Songfic.


My Bloody Valentine  
By Sakura Stained Black  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Not even a tiny bit. -.-   
  
Note: Song lyrics start and end with a ~, thoughts with *.   
  
Author Note: This is my first songfic I've written in a whileee, and it's not my best work. The paragraphs between the verses are rather longer than I intended. Be gentle please! -^^- Oh yes, I based this on the episode "Death of Uranus and Neptune!? Talisman Appear" (You know, the one with the beautiful hand scene, and the 'death' of Uranus & Neptune. ^^) and matched it with the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte.   
  
--  
"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus' body recoiled from her forceful attack, and she stood tall and glamorous in front of the inner senshi.   
  
"Sailor Uranus!" gasped the girls, with wide eyes and open mouths. The daimohn fell to the ground and Sailor Uranus smirked. It amused her, they always acted so shocked when she arrived, even though she had saved them several times before.   
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" commanded Sailor Uranus.   
  
Sailor Moon's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Hai!"   
  
Sailor Uranus shook her beautiful dirty-blond head before turning to the latest victim, a young man with black hair and a dark tan. *Sailor Moon is still a girl,* She thought to herself, *She still needs my help. She should know how how to fight. I won't always be there...* She knelt by him, pinching his pure heart in her gloved hand, examining it.   
  
The other Sailors turned in her direcion as Sailor Moon eliminated the latest monster in a burst of blazing   
glory ("Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"). "Please!" begged Sailor Venus, "return that man's pure heart! He'll die if you don't!"  
  
Sailor Uranus just gave her a sideway glance, and released the pure heart. It floated back into its owner and the man's flesh returned to a healthy color. All the senshi breathed a sigh of relief. Sailor Uranus kept up the silence as she prepared to leave. *That wasn't a talisman. A waste of my time.* Yet, very secretly, she was glad. This misson served as the glue between her and Michiru....   
  
"Wait!" cried Sailor Moon, her innocent blue eyes shining with confusion.   
  
The mysterious senshi of wind stopped for a moment, as if frozen. Uranus' back faced the girls. Usagi stared at it, hoping that Sailor Uranus would turn around, would explain at last, would open up to her the way Ami and Rei, Minako and Makato had...   
  
The moment ended.  
Sailor Uranus kept walking.  
  
--  
  
~Oh My Love, Please Don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I ripped out his throat   
And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise...~  
  
--  
  
Michiru Kaiou leaned across the table, her chin resting agianst her palms, her eyes glittering as she gazed in rapt attention into Haruka's own. The two women sat together at an open air café, and they both silently agreed that the night was perfect- the sweet night air, bringing the scent of the sea, the stars twinkling overhead, and each other.   
  
"How did it go Haruka? I'm sorry I couldn't be there as well."  
  
The masculine beauty sighed and ran a hand through her hair, a dull look in her eyes. "Another failure. No talisman. We're running out of time, but I don't see any other way to go about our misson."   
  
~...Just in time to hear you cry  
When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time...~  
  
Michiru sighed, her eyes falling to the tablecloth as she traced a finger over the tablecloth, creating invisible, meaningless words. "Yes... the misson...." She murmured, almost sadly. "...we must continue."  
  
Haruka gazed at her, with a wince of sorrow. "Oh Michiru..."  
  
~Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life...~  
  
--  
-A Couple Days Later-  
  
Haruka sat at the window booth, alone in her apartment except for Michiru. As she sat in the lull of silence, the phone rang. She didn't answer it. The answering machine clicked on dutifully.  
  
"Hello, is this Haruka Tenoh's residence? This is Eugeal, I wanted to thank you for all your hard work." Eugeal chimed her annoying giggle. "Are you surprised? It's easy for me to figure out where you are, now that you have shown your true identies to me! I have finally found the location of a talisman's owner! I will go take it now! The battle will be won by--!" Just as Eugeal's voice rose to a fevered pitch the answering machine cut the villianess off.   
  
Haruka waited for Eugeal to call back.  
  
The machine clicked as it began recording again, Eugeal grumbling about the short recording time. Haruka just waited longer. Eventaully Eugeal got back on track. "Ah well... so there you have it. I hear you've been searching for talismans as well. Depending on the conditions, I could have you join us. Don't worry, I haven't told my boss of your true identity yet. If you feel up to it, come to the place I'm going to specify. I'll send you a map via fax. See ya."  
  
Eugeal hung up and all there was to hear was the chug-chug of the machine as it printed the map. Michiru walked up to the machine, done with her daily swim, gazing at the map slowly forming on the paper from the oozing ink. She too had heard Eugeal. She squeezed her wet hair with a towel thoughtfully.  
  
Haruka glanced at the shapely Michiru in her bathing suit. *Michiru...*   
  
Michiru turned to Haruka. "It's probably true she found the owner of a talisman."  
  
Haruka agreed. "Yeah, it coincides with our preminition. It's finally time."  
  
Haruka eyes fell to her hands as emotion resurfaced. *These hands have been tainted now... No matter what methods I take and what sacrifices I make...* She froze, something hardening within her. No, she mustn't think this way, she couldn't. *I will make sure to get ahold of the talismans.*   
  
Michiru had waltzed up to the window seat without Haruka noticing. Haruka's gaze was torn away from her hands, as the image of her dearest companion filled her vision. "Michiru...?"  
  
Michiru slid up next to her, and took her hands. That moment... when their hands touched and Haruka could feel the softness of Michiru's skin... Haruka realized how much she loved Michiru. And the longer their fingers felt around each other hands, trying new positions, Haruka got lighter and lighter... she became king of the sky.   
  
Michiru became more than a lover.   
  
~I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight...~  
  
All moments must come to an end, and theirs did. But Haruka's heart had been buoyed up by Michiru's simple gesture, and she smiled slightly. "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Michiru gave Haruka's fingers a little squeeze. "Haruka. It's alright... I like your hands."  
  
--  
  
Usagi squeeled, her eyes widening at the many fish weaving in schools around each other. She had no idea there was an aquarium on top of this building... "This is amazing! Can I bring my friends here?" She glanced at Haruka and Michiru, who stood a small distance away as if she carried a disease. "Can I?"  
  
Haruka's eyes opened, and she gave Usagi a glance through the corner of her eye. "Don't show yourself to us ever again... Sailor Moon." Her soft, husky voice dripped with deadly intent.  
  
Usagi blinked, remaining hopeful despite Haruka's statement. "We're all sailor senshi!... We can't fight together?"  
  
Michiru looked on as Haruka ripped the crystal transformation brooch from a screaming Usagi.  
  
Before Usagi knew it, Sailor Uranus and Neptune were flying off in a helicopter...  
  
~There was...   
Police and flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night...~   
  
--  
  
The roar of spinning helicopter blades faded to background noise as the two senshi flew over the water, following the map deftly. Very little was said, even when a gigantic cathedral loomed towards them. It was a beautiful cathedral, built on a miniscule plot of land, surrounded on all sides by glimmering water...   
  
Sailor Uranus paused for a moment when she reached the doors, staring at them with her eyes misted over. Sailor Neptune, seeing this, halted as well.  
  
Haruka's lips moved only slightly, her sweet, husky voice spilling out, breaking Neptune's thoughts. "We'll finally meet the owner of a talisman..."  
  
For just a moment, Sailor Neptune became Michiru again. Somehow that stung her... *Haruka... is the talismans all you think of..?* "Uranus... you understand... no matter what, we'll acquire the talismans... from here on we'll ignore each other's danger, and you'll move on by yourself..?" Her hand crept toward Haruka's, slowly...she wanted to be reassured... she wanted Haruka to rebuke her, tell her of course not...  
  
*What? Leave you?... I don't want to think about that...* "What are you talking about now, of all times?" she replied lightly.  
  
Michiru's hand fell back to her side as she struggled with this answer. *Maybe she doesn't care... no, of course not, she's just focused. You've always loved her determination.* Michiru gave it up, and slid away as she felt the subtly different persona of Sailor Neptune take over.  
  
The door were opened, and they passed through. They walked so completely in rhythm it didn't take long for Sailor Uranus to realize Sailor Neptune had stopped, with a concentrated look on her features.   
  
"What's wrong, Neptune?" Uranus tried to figure out what Neptune was staring at.  
  
A grating noise. All along the hall were crimson doors, bedecked with cupids. Uranus hadn't given them much thought... until now, when one popped free of the wall.  
  
Uranus stared. "It moved!?"  
  
Neptune called out a warning. "Uranus!"   
  
The two girls went back to back, in fighting stances.   
  
"So it was an enemy trap!?" exclaimed Uranus under her breath. In her haste to obtian the talismans she had ignored the possiblity of a trap. *Even Rini could see through Eugeul's motives, but I-*  
  
The doors hurled themselves at Uranus and Neptune over and over, and Uranus lost her train of thought as they struggled to dodge this odd assault.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" The powerful attack tore through the doors as if they were cardboard.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" This second attack finished off the doors.  
  
Breathing heavily, Uranus smirked. Their enemy was odd yes, but pathetic. "How's that?" she crowed.  
  
Only Neptune noticed that another cupid door had flickered on like a light, appearing agianst the wall, and was hurtling striaght for Uranus.  
  
"Uranus!" she cried, shoving her partner out of the way to receive the blow herself.  
  
Sailor Neptune was pressed agianst the door as it reattached to the wall, rotated so Neptune fell into the room on the opposite side, and promptly dissapeared.  
  
Uranus realized she was seperated from Neptune. *No... NO!* A cry tore from her throat, half anger at Eugeal, half despair for failing Neptune....   
  
"NEPTUNE!"   
  
She sprinted to the wall where the door had been a mere second ago, her clenched fists banging into the metal. *Come back...*   
  
Eugeal's voice floated to her from the opposite side of the wall, unbearably smug. "Sailor Uranus, I know have the owner of a talisman!"  
  
Uranus failed to comprehend, and when confused she grew angry. "What are you talking about!?"  
  
Eugeal laughed slightly, taunting. "I'll tell you... the owner of a talisman is your partner, Sailor Neptune!... I will soon extract it... how do you feel about that? If you want to watch, come to the main hall..."  
  
Sailor Uranus legs took flight, borne on the wings of her love and disbelief.   
--  
  
The detachment that embodied Sailor Uranus dissolved with a single glance. There, across the hall, tied with bizarre crimson vines to the very door that had snatched her, was Sailor Neptune, aquamarine hair draping over closed eyes. *Neptune...*  
  
"NEPTUNE!!"  
  
Something in Sailor Uranus snapped. She ran down that hall with all the strength and speed her athletic body could muster, blindly, just trying to reach her, free her...  
  
She didn't notice there was cupid doors on this hallway as well. And this time, there were holes along the side.  
  
Her flight was halted with a stinging arrow in the shoulder. It didn't leave a very visible outward wound, but it festered and burned beneath her flesh. Another came, then another, they flew fast and thick. She thrashed, her mind reeling with pain. Then the cupid doors stopped firing, and hissed with smoke as they shut down.   
  
Sailor Uranus fell to the ground. The pain faded away slightly, and she propped herself up as she could hear Eugeal approaching.   
  
"Fool!" sneered Eugeal, "when someone other than myself walks across this bridge, they receive divine punishment!" She sounded high on her own clever torture.  
  
For Uranus, this seemed too clever a play on words for coindicence. *Punishment..?* "Divine...punishment?" she echoed.  
  
Eugeal was pratically beaming. "Don't worry, I haven't pulled Neptune's talisman yet... I must pull out the OTHER talisman first!"  
  
Uranus cried out before stopping to think. "Another!?"  
  
A click as the heart snatching gun was pressed agianst Uranus' chest. "I mean YOU!...I'm talking about your heart... the one that tried to save the world without fear of soiling one's hands..."  
  
"Haruka..." breathed Sailor Neptune, her eyes slowly opening.  
  
Haruka smirked, defiant to the last. "Talismans are sealed within pure hearts. There is no way I could be holding a talisman."  
  
Eugeal smirked back, the smirk of a predator. "You'll see soon enough. Although with those wounds, the force from this gun will kill you."  
  
Michiru cried out "URANUS!" - for she was Michiru again. She had dropped the sacrifical attitude of Neptune. There was one person in this world who she refused to give up. And with this resolve she tore away the viens with the brute force of her body as she tried to run to Haruka...her angel.  
  
But she was stopped in her tracks by the vicious arrows of the carved cupids, and her screams filled the air. Haruka stared in horror.  
  
Michiru wavered, but did not fall. She righted her body, taking another step. "Haruka..." she whispered. "I won't let you die..."  
  
Haruka couldn't bear it. "WAIT NEPTUNE! DON'T MOVE!"  
  
But it was too late.   
  
Again the cupids fired on Michiru, and again she screamed. But they showed no mercy this time, and the machines were emptying their stores.  
  
"NEPTUNE!" A raw cry of anguish.   
  
"Haruka..." A soft, loving whisper as Michiru struggled to keep moving. But this time, there were no arrows to stop her, the machines smoked and hissed their defeat- they had run out.  
  
Nothing could stop Michiru. She was fragile, she was wounded, but she was determined to lay by Haruka's side. Eugeal panicked. She had no daimohns, no machines, nothing... but the gun. She set the gun agianst Neptune's chest, and fired.  
  
Neptune fell to the ground, lifeless, but her body lingering on the floor.  
  
~The headlines read "a lover died"  
No tell-tale heart was left to find...~  
  
For just a brief moment, Haruka lost control. Her mind utterly failed to register. And a single memory played in her mind, a beautiful memory, now bittersweet... and in this memory she was with her golden, beautiful michiru on the windowseat, and playing with her soft hands...  
  
~When you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night she died  
You mourned the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time  
  
Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight....  
Tonight...~  
  
She was jerked back into reality and Eugeal held a mirror with the sign of neptune on the back, exclaiming "So this a talisman! I'll take yours next!"  
  
~He dropped you off I followed him home  
Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him he begged me not to do   
What I knew I had to do  
Cause I'm so in love with you...~  
  
If Haruka had been a crying girl, she would have cried then. But all she could do was to grieve in the prison of her own mind.. *O messiah... is this the punishment we get?*  
  
~Oh my love, please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all,   
I don't know wrong from right...~  
  
Usagi did come to save them, in the end, but it was much too late. Even if Haruka didn't have her duty to perform, she would have done it anyway...  
  
A flash of light, an explosion as Haruka fired the gun on herself.  
She fell to the ground.  
Her heart crystal formed a sword.  
  
She died on that sword, not for the Messiah, but for Michiru.   
  
~All I know is...  
That I love you....  
Tonight...~  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, hoped you liked it!   
  
I tried to keep the song and episode correct, but at the same time I wanted to make up some of my own material: the un-named daimohn in the beginning and the café scene, mainly. I only changed the song once- I changed he to she in one verse. It was bugging me. .   
  
LOL... Not that any of this matters... listen to me... cheese I'm a dork... anyway, I'm sorry there were huge gaps between the verses, but I wanted to place the verses where they were appropriate...   
  
Look for another songfic soon!   
  
Hmm... I guess that's it.  
  
^.^ Toodles for now! 


End file.
